Verdade ou Desafio?
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: O famoso jogo serve de pretexto para que Eriol consiga ajudar um amigo a ver melhor... [História concluída. Mas será que tudo acabou mesmo? Prévia da seqüência online.]
1. No BatePapo

****

Aviso: Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens não me pertecem. Bem que eu gostaria...=)

****

Capítulo 1 – No Bate-Papo

****

Cherry Blossom entra na sala...

****

Fashion Designer fala para **Little Wolf**: Eu disse que ela estava chegando! 

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **TODOS**: Boa noite, gente!

****

The Wizard fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Boa noite, Sakura.

****

Fashion Designer sorri para **Cherry Blossom**: Oi, Sakura! Por que demorou tanto?

****

Little Wolf fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Boa noite...

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **TODOS**: Obrigada, gente! Ah, sabe como é Tomoyo...Meu irmão estava usando o computador até agora e disse que esse horário não é para eu ficar usando e tudo mais...

****

The Wizard fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Irmãos. Ele gosta de você Sakura.

****

Little Wolf zomba de **The Wizard**: Claro...Eriol, irmãos existem com uma única finalidade: atrapalhar a sua vida.

****

Fashion Designer discorda de **Little Wolf**: Não acho, Shaoran. O Touya gosta muito da Sakura! E as suas irmãs de você!

****

Little Wolf fala para **Fashion Designer**: Há-há. Quer uma irmã de presente? Estou dando.

****

The Wizard fala para **Little Wolf**: Concordo com a Tomoyo. Irmãos brigam, mas sempre querem o bem um do outro.

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **The Wizard**: É verdade, Eriol. Mas às vezes eles são muitos chatos...

****

The Wizard fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Porque o Touya te protege, Sakura!

****

Fashion Designer sorri para **Cherry Blossom**: Ele sabe o tesouro que você é!!

****

Cherry Blossom encabula-se com **Fashion Designer**: Ai, Tomoyo...

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: De qualquer modo, você não tem irmãos, Eriol. Não sabe como é isso, nem as chatices.

****

The Wizard fala para **Little Wolf**: Mas tem a Nakuru aqui em casa... Não é minha irmã, mas em matéria de irritar...

****

Fashion Designer surpreende-se com **The Wizard**: Eu pensei que você e a Nakuru se dessem bem! 

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **The Wizard**: Eu também!

****

Little Wolf comenta **Cherry Blossom**: As aparências enganam...

****

The Wizard fala para **TODOS**: Eu me dou bem com a Nakuru, só não entendo certas manias dela... Como ficar mais de duas horas só para escolher uma roupa para jantar...

****

Little Wolf reclama com **The Wizard**: Você imagina na minha casa! Quatro! Quatro mulheres! O quádruplo do tempo! E a minha mãe diz que tenho que ser "compreensivo"...

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Ah, mas você tem que entender, a vaidade das mulheres é mais forte que as dos homens. É natural! Isso serve para você também, Shaoran!

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **Little Wolf**: É verdade. Depois, se nós não demorássemos, que graça teria?

****

Fashion Designer fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Boa, Sakura! Vamos, admitam, rapazes! 

****

The Wizard fala para **Little Wolf**: Eu não estou nem um pouco inclinado em aceitar, mas se o resultado compensar, como quase sempre compensa, não é Tomoyo? E você, Shaoran? 

****

Fashion Designer encabula-se com **The Wizard**: Eriol... Não fala assim!

****

The Wizard sorri para **Fashion Designer**: Por que não?

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: Sei lá...Minhas irmãs se arrumam, se arrumam e se arrumam durante um tempão, e eu não noto diferença alguma...

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **Little Wolf**: Você está sendo injusto com elas, Shaoran!

****

Fashion Designer discorda com **Little Wolf**: É, Shaoran! Pense de outro modo... Nós também somos obrigadas a esperar em certas ocasiões...

****

Little Wolf sai da sala...

****

The Wizard pergunta para **TODOS**: Ué? O Shaoran se ofendeu tanto assim com o que vocês falaram?

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **The Wizard**: Eu acho que sim... Nós falamos alguma coisa errada, Eriol?

****

The Wizard fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Não, nada. Apenas expressaram suas opiniões!

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Não entendi nada... Bom, vamos perguntar segunda-feira na escola, então.

****

Cherry Blossom entusiasma-se com **Fashion Designer**: Boa idéia, Tomoyo!

****

The Wizard fala para **TODOS**: Sabem como é, meninas. O Shaoran fica bravo com certa rapidez, mas confesso que também não entendi, desta vez.

****

Little Wolf entra na sala...

****

Cherry Blossom desculpa-se com **Little Wolf**: Shaoran! Desculpa! Me desculpa, eu não fiz por mal!

****

Fashion Designer desculpa-se com **Little Wolf**: Eu também, Shaoran. Desculpa o que a gente falou.

****

Little Wolf fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Anh? Desculpa? Por que? Por que, Tomoyo? O que vocês fizeram?

****

Fashion Designer fala para **Little Wolf**: Sobre o que falamos há pouco... Você saiu porque tinha ficado bravo, não foi?

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **Little Wolf**: Isso...

****

Little Wolf fala para **Fashion Designer**: Não! Não foi isso, Tomoyo! É que a Shiefa passou correndo para atender o telefone, e puxou a tomada do computador...E eu caí.

****

Cherry Blossom sorri para **Little Wolf**: Ah! Que bom! Estou aliviada! Quero dizer, não é bom que você tenha desconectado, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas...

****

The Wizard fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Entendemos, Sakura. Não precisa se desculpar!

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: Viu, Eriol? Eu falei que irmãs atrapalham...

****

The Wizard discorda de **Little Wolf**: Ora Shaoran, foi um pequeno imprevisto, apenas.

****

Fashion Designer fala para **TODOS**: Não vamos ficar brigando, pronto, ponto final no assunto.

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **Fashion Designer**: Isso! Tomoyo, o que acha de a gente passear no domingo? 

****

Fashion Desinger entusiasma-se com **Cherry Blossom**: Adoraria, Sakura! A gente pode ir para algum parque, fazer um piquenique! Querem ir também?

****

The Wizard fala para **Fashion Designer**: Eu aceito, muito obrigado. 

****

Little Wolf fala para **Fashion Designer**: Tudo bem... Vão chamar o resto do pessoal?

****

Cherry Blossom comenta com **Little Wolf**: Eu acho que as meninas não vão poder...Já tínhamos falado com elas na aula antes, e elas tem um monte de coisas para fazer...

****

The Wizard fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Hum... E o Yamazaki?

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **The Wizard**: Ah, também. Ele a Chiharu vão sair.

****

The Wizard fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Que pena...

****

Cherry Blossom comenta para **The Wizard**: Vocês se dão muito bem, né Eriol?

****

The Wizard fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Com certeza! Ele o Shaoran também parecem se dar bem...

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: Ou quase isso... 

****

The Wizard pergunta para **Fashion Designer**: Você está aí, Tomoyo? 

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Estou sim, estava fazendo a lista do que precisamos levar...Vamos dividir do seguinte jeito: eu e a Sakura levamos doces, você e o Shaoran salgados. Cada um leva o que quer beber, e fica bem mais fácil!

****

Little Wolf fala para **Fashion Designer**: Tudo bem, eu levo.

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **Fashion Designer**: Que boa idéia! Onde vamos? No Parque do Rei Pingüim? 

****

The Wizard discorda de **Cherry Blossom**: Podíamos ir a outro lugar, conhecemos bem o Parque do Rei Pingüim.

****

Fashion Designer entusiasma-se com **The Wizard**: Isso! Um lugar novo, de onde eu não tenha nada da Sakura filmado! E possa filmá-la em mais um lindo dia ensolarado!

****

Cherry Blossom encabula-se com **Fashion Designer**: Tomoyo...

****

The Wizard fala para **Fashion Designer**: Isso vai ser difícil...

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: O quê vai ser difícil?

****

The Wizard fala para **Little Wolf**: Um lugar onde a Tomoyo não tenha nada da Sakura gravado...

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Até que não... Vamos de trem, né?

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **Fashion Designer**: Acho que sim. Acho melhor a gente não exagerar no tamanho da comida, então.

****

Little Wolf concorda com **Cherry Blossom**: É verdade.

****

The Wizard pergunta para **TODOS**: Vocês vão sair agora?

****

Cherry Blossom surpreende-se com **The Wizard**: Não, Eriol. Por quê?

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: É, por quê?

****

The Wizard fala para **TODOS**: Querem jogar alguma coisa? 

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Por exemplo...?

****

The Wizard fala para **Fashion Designer**: Não sei... Verdade ou Desafio?

****

Little Wolf murmura para **Fashion Designer**: Acho que o Eriol não está bem, Tomoyo...

****

Fashion Designer fala para **Little Wolf**: Não, tudo bem.

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Eu aceito.

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: Eu também...

****

The Wizard fala para **Little Wolf**: Parece ter aceitado a contragosto...Se não quer jogar, não precisa, Shaoran!

****

Little Wolf enfurece-se com **The Wizard**: Eu não aceitei a contragosto! 

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Para, Eriol. Sem provocações...

****

The Wizard desculpa-se com **Little Wolf**: Está certo, me desculpe. Sakura? E você? Vai jogar?

****

Cherry Blossom encabula-se com **The Wizard**: Hum...É...Que eu não sei como se joga...

****

Fashion Designer fala para **Cherry Blossom**: É fácil. Alguém vai fazer perguntar para um de nós: "Verdade ou Desafio?". Aí você escolhe a verdade ou o desafio. Se você escolher verdade, a pessoa vai fazer uma pergunta. Tem que responder certinho, senão tem que pagar castigo. Se você escolher desafio, tem que realizar o desafio proposto pela pessoa. Entendeu?

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **Fashion Designer**: Acho...Que sim. Parece legal! 

****

Little Wolf murmura para **Cherry Blossom**: Isso é perigoso...

****

Cherry Blossom assusta-se com **Little Wolf**: Pe-perigoso?

****

The Wizard fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Claro que não é, Sakura! O Shaoran não quer jogar...

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **The Wizard**: Ah, que bom!

****

Little Wolf enfurece-se com **The Wizard**: Já disse que não é isso! 

****

Fashion Designer fala para **TODOS**: Parem com isso, por favor. As pessoas que escolheram desafio vão ter que realizá-los no domingo, então?

****

The Wizard fala para **Fashion Designer**: Isso.

****

Cherry Blossom entusiasma-se com **The Wizard**: Vamos começar! 

****

The Wizard pergunta para **TODOS**: Posso começar?

****

Little Wolf comenta com **The Wizard**: Que escolha temos...

****

The Wizard fala para **TODOS**: Posso?

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **The Wizard**: Claro, vai em frente!

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Pode, Eriol.

****

The Wizard fala para **TODOS**: Obrigado. Bom, mesmo que Shaoran esteja sendo contrariado, eu vou começar... 

****

Little Wolf enfurece-se com **The Wizard**: EU NÃO ESTOU CONTRARIADO! Para de falar assim, Eriol.

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Eriol...

****

The Wizard fala para **Little Wolf**: Me desculpe...

****

The Wizard fala para **TODOS**: Bom, como eu ia dizendo... Tomoyo, escolha um número de 1 a 3 para ver quem vai responder.

****

Little Wolf murmura para **The Wizard**: É sempre a Tomoyo, né Eriol?

****

The Wizard fala para **Little Wolf**: É sim. Quer escolher?

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: Não, não imagine! Siga em frente...

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Hum... 2, Eriol!

****

The Wizard fala para **Fashion Designer**: Obrigado, Tomoyo.

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Disponha!

****

The Wizard sorri para **Little Wolf**: Você é o primeiro, Shaoran!

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: Eu sabia que isso estava estranho... 

****

The Wizard fala para **Little Wolf**: Quer desistir?

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: Claro que não! 

****

The **Wizard** pergunta para **Little Wolf**: Verdade ou Desafio?

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: Desafio.

****

Cherry Blossom comenta com **Fashion Designer**: Que emocionante! 

****

Fashion Designer fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Claro! 

****

The Wizard fala para **Little Wolf**: Você terá que fazer uma declaração...

****

Little Wolf surpreende-se com **The Wizard**: O QUÊ?

****

The Wizard fala para **Little Wolf**: Ainda dá tempo de desistir...

****

Little Wolf fala para **The Wizard**: Claro que não!

****

The Wizard fala para **TODOS**: Vou passar o desafio para o Shaoran no reservado, tá bom?

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Tudo bem.

****

Cherry Blossom pergunta para **Fashion Designer**: Reservado?

****

Fashion Designer fala para **Cherry Blossom**: É, só o Shaoran vai receber a mensagem, para ficar em sigilo.

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **Fashion Designer**: Entendi! Só vamos saber no domingo, então...

****

The Wizard fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Isso mesmo.

****

The Wizard _reservadamente_ fala para **Little Wolf**: Shaoran, você tem que fazer uma declaração para a Sakura.

****

Little Wolf _reservadamente_ fala para **The Wizard**: QUÊ? Mas eu não gosto dela, e...

****

The Wizard _reservadamente_ fala para **Little Wolf**: Não interessa se você gosta ou não, é o desafio. É para domingo, depois de amanhã.

****

The Wizard fala para **TODOS**: Bom, eu já passei as instruções, acho que eu vou embora.

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **The Wizard**: Boa noite!

****

Fashion Designer fala para **The Wizard**: Boa noite, Eriol!

****

The Wizard fala para **TODOS**: Boa noite, meninas. E lembre-se: domingo, Shaoran.

****

The Wizard sai da sala...

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **TODOS**: Eu também vou sair... Meu pai não gosta que eu fique até muito tarde.

****

Fashion Designer fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Tchau, Sakura. Até domingo!

****

Little Wolf fala para **Cherry Blossom**: Tchau, Sakura...

****

Cherry Blossom fala para **TODOS**: Tchau, gente! 

****

Cherry Blossom sai da sala...

****

Fashion Designer fala para **Little Wolf**: Força, Shaoran! A gente se vê domingo, você consegue.

****

Little Wolf surpreende-se com **Fashion Designer**: Você sabe o que é? 

****

Fashion Designer fala para **Little Wolf**: Não, mas imagino. Eu vou sair, boa noite!

****

Little **Wolf** fala para **Fashion** **Designer**: Boa noite...

****

Fashion **Designer** sai da sala...

****

Little Wolf sai da sala...

__

Continua no próximo capítulo...

****

Nota da autora: Oi gente! Tudo bom? Esse fanfic foi bem diferente, mas é só uma história rápida, só para divertir.

Deu para descobrir quem estava por detrás de qual apelido? Essa conversa foi baseada no modo que as pessoas falam nas salas de chat do UOL.

Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews e me escrevam! O e-mail é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br.

Kissu para vocês e até a próxima,

Mari-chan.


	2. Preparativos

****

Aviso: Card Captor Sakura e respectivos personagens não são meus... Infelizmente. =(

****

Capítulo 2 – Preparativos

****

Shaoran andava de um lado para outro dentro do seu quarto. Desde que havia aceitado aquela proposta idiota do Eriol...Que raiva, Shaoran achava que, de vez em quando, o mago tomava certas atitudes só para deixá-lo numa enrascada das boas. Como agora.

E a mudança de suas irmãs de Hong Kong para Tomoeda não tinha sido benéfica em nenhum aspecto. Afinal, ele não agüentava mais os gritos frenéticos das irmãs, agora que descobriram estar na mesma cidade de Touya e Yukito. Sem contar o dia que tinha caído porque uma delas não tinha visto o fio do computador.

Preferia mil vezes que Meilin estivesse lá... Nunca pensou que iria cogitar aquilo na sua vida! Desistindo de fazer um furo no chão de tanto andar, Shaoran se jogou na cama.

Por que aquilo estava sendo um martírio para ele? Afinal, se ele não gostava de Sakura, era só fazer uma declaraçãozinha tola e tudo estava resolvido... Mas isso o deixava gelado. 

Pensou em voltar atrás, mas afastou a idéia. Afinal, nunca iria optar por um castigo. Tinha feito sua escolha na sala de bate-papo. E não iria mudá-la.

- Shaoran!!!! Shaoran!!!

Foi despertado dos seus devaneios por uma de suas irmãs. Futie, achava.

- Que foi?

- Vem ajudar a gente aqui!

- Anh...Tá bom...

Desanimado, Shaoran foi se arrastando até onde Futie o chamava. Ultimamente, ele estava mais para "burro de carga" do que para "pequeno lobo"...

****

*******

Em uma casa mais ou menos distante, um jovem de cabelos curtos escuros estava sentado em uma grande poltrona vermelha, quieto. Era Eriol. Sorria internamente.

Ouviu um estardalhaço na porta, e Nakuru irrompeu no cômodo. Spinnel, que lia calmamente em um sofá, quase foi parar no grande lustre da sala, devido ao susto.

- ERIOL! COMO VOCÊ DEIXOU UMA COISA DESSAS?

- Nakuru, fale mais baixo, por favor. E lembre-se de bater na porta, da próxima vez.

- Barulhento como sempre... – resmungou o guardião, em sua forma falsa.

- Quieto, Suppi!! Você não entende o meu problema! Desculpa, Eriol, mas... Eu não pude me conter quando vi aquelas garotas!

Eriol olhou para Nakuru, que arfava na sua frente, parecendo prestes a matar alguém.

- Fala de quatro garotas? Parecidas entre si?

- É, isso mesmo! Elas estão querendo pegar o Touya e o Yukito! Como você fica desse jeito? O Touya é meu! Achei que não ia deixar que chegassem perto dele!

- Nakuru... Eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Já faz um certo tempo que não interfiro em nenhum acontecimento, lembra-se disso? E essas garotas são as irmãs do Shaoran, que vieram de Hong Kong.

- Daquele menino amigo da Sakura?

- É, daquele amigo da Sakura... – Eriol deu um sorriso malvado.

- Que cara, mestre Eriol... Isso se deve a algum fato em especial? – perguntou Suppi, voando do sofá e flutuando na frente de Eriol, para vê-lo melhor. Até Nakuru acalmou-se um pouco.

- Mais ou menos... Vamos ver se daqui a algum tempo, esse menino continuará achando que é "amigo" dela...

- Parece que você fez alguma coisa, Eriol... – estranhou Nakuru – Mas você não disse que não estava interferindo em mais nada, afinal? – a adolescente colocou as mãos na cintura, inclinando o rosto para a frente e fazendo a pequena trança balançar a centímetros do nariz de Eriol.

O garoto deu apenas um sorriso inocente.

****

*******

Tomoyo estava ocupada, arrumando a sua vasta coleção de vídeos da amiga Sakura. Há tempos atrás, tinha feito uma lista de lugares onde já a tinha filmado, e folheava as páginas da lista à procura de um bom parque para o piquenique do dia seguinte.

Zôológico, escola, o célebre parque do Rei Pingüim, no Templo Tsukimini, na própria casa dela, na de Sakura, na de Eriol, em Hong Kong, em um parque de diversões novo que tinha dado muito trabalho, em um parque aquático, museus... Parecia que todas as oportunidades tinham se esgotado.

Escutou o telefone tocando, e foi atender.

- Residência dos Daidouji.

- Tomoyo?

- Oi, mamãe!

- Tudo bem? Quero dizer que vou chegar mais cedo, como te prometi, para fazermos os doces de amanhã, certo?

- Claro! Que bom, fico feliz!

- Já achou um lugar bom?

- Ainda não... Acho que já filmei Sakura em todos os lugares possíveis...

- Mas o que houve? Está desanimada?

- Hum-hum...

- Ah, não fique assim! Vamos achar um lugar especial, dessa vez. Vejamos... – a mãe parou para pensar – Já que estamos em abril...

- Em abril... – incentivou Tomoyo.

- Bom, eu conheço um lugar mais ou menos afastado do centro da cidade, um parque lindo, que deve estar cheio de sakuras florescendo... É um lugar especial. Acho que vocês podem ir lá!

- É uma ótima idéia! Posso pedir para algum dos motoristas levarem todos?

- Claro, filha! Depois eu passo o endereço correto, mas você já pode ligar para seus amigos e falar que está decidido o local.

- Está bem. Obrigada, mãe!

- De nada, até mais tarde.

- Até.

Tomoyo desligou o telefone, pensando no porquê de um parque afastado ser tão especial assim para sua mãe... O que haveria de ter acontecido? O tom que ela usou no telefone era de carinho, de saudade...

Será que...Tomoyo teve um estalo. Era isso! Talvez pudesse ser mesmo o local que sua mãe teria conhecido uma pessoa especial... Tomoyo estava feliz por dentro. 

Pegou o telefone e começou a ligar para Eriol, Sakura e Shaoran. Ia ser perfeito para filmar a amiga, tão romântico!

Empolgada, mal conseguia esperar a hora de contar tudo para Eriol principalmente. Algo lhe dizia que ele iria gostar até mais que Shaoran ou Sakura da notícia...

****

*******

- KEROOOOO!!!! – Sakura abriu a porta do seu quarto, furiosa. O guardião amarelo estava de barriga para cima, na sua cama, dormindo. Mas despertou com o grito de sua mestra.

A porta do quarto vizinho se abriu, e Touya apareceu com um semblante não muito amigável.

- Monstrenga, dá para pelo menos tentar não quebrar as janelas, gritando desse jeito?

Sakura deu meia-volta, saindo do seu quarto e deixando a porta aberta.

- EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA, TOUYA! PARA COM ISSO!

Sakura estava tão brava que quase saía fumacinha pelas suas orelhas, além de estar vermelha como nunca.

- Touya, não faça isso. – Uma suave voz veio de dentro do quarto do mesmo, e Yukito saiu para o corredor.

Uma mudança radical se operou na garota, que assumiu o tom de pele normal e a meiguice de sempre.

- Oi, Yukito! – sorriu a menina.

- Nossa, a monstrenga está educada, agora... – zombou Touya, mas Sakura se controlou.

- Desculpem... É que eu tive alguns problemas... Perdão se eu interrompi você, Yukito.

- Imagina, Sakura! Tudo bem, eu e o Touya só estávamos conversando.

- Então tudo bem... Eu vou indo, tchauzinho...

- Com quem você estava gritando? – perguntou Touya.

- Com o Kero... 

Para Sakura, ainda era muito estranho que todos ali conhecessem Kero, Yue e Eriol como reencarnação do Mago Clow, mas desde que tinha transformado as últimas cartas Clow em Sakura, há um ano, tinha sido assim. Eriol também tinha resolvido mudar de planos, não retornando para a Inglaterra, por motivos que ela desconhecia.

Mal tinha terminado de pensar nessas coisas, Yue apareceu.

- Com Kerberus?

- Aiaiai Yue! Não precisava aparecer...É, era sim. O Kero comeu metade dos doces de amanhã...

- Daquele piquenique que a Tomoyo está organizando, não é? – perguntou Touya.

- É sim... Ela já ligou e falou onde vai ser...Ai que chato, eu vou ter que pedir para o papai me ajudar de novo! Graças ao Kero! 

- Ele sempre foi desse jeito, não muda nunca.

- Percebi. Eu vou para o meu quarto, tchau para vocês.

A reunião no meio do corredor do segundo andar na casa dos Kinomoto tinha acabado, e Yue voltou a ser Yukito, e entrou de novo no quarto. Touya fez uma última recomendação:

- Se quer brigar com aquele bichinho amarelo, brigue em si-lên-cio. – e bateu a porta na cara de Sakura, que revidou:

- E você feche a porta com mais cuidado, seu bruto!

E entrou no quarto dela, sem fazer ruído algum com a porta, e começou a tirar satisfações com Kero.

No quarto vizinho, Touya estava assustado:

- Ela nunca revidou desse jeito...

- Nunca brinque com uma garota furiosa, Touya. Isso pode trazer problemas...

- E você acha que eu não sei disso? – disse, apontando para algumas marcas no pescoço, causadas pelas irmãs de Shaoran e Nakuru, ao longo de um certo tempo.

Yukito riu calmamente da situação do amigo.

__

Continua no próximo capítulo...

****

Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo que se encerra! Espero que estejam gostando desse fic, tão diferente do **Rumos Inesperados**, bem mais leve, e sobretudo: curto. Coisa rara de eu fazer.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, e continuem deixando! Preciso bastante delas para melhorar o fic! Se quiserem, podem mandar e-mails também. O endereço é mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br.

Kissu aos montes e até em breve!

Mari-chan.


	3. Artimanhas

****

Aviso: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura são do CLAMP! Não são meus, só a história mesmo... Que pena! =(

****

Capítulo 3 – Artimanhas

- Tomoyo, posso pedir um favor?

- Peça, Eriol.

- Será que poderia vir me buscar antes da Sakura e do Shaoran?

- Tudo bem, é mais perto mesmo...Algum motivo em particular?

- Talvez sim, talvez não.

- Mais para sim do que para não. Você nunca faz nada sem um propósito, Eriol.

- E eu continuo esquecendo que não consigo esconder nada da sua obervação detalhada. 

Os dois riram no telefone.

- Tudo bem. Por volta das oito horas, tudo bem para você?

- Perfeito. E obrigado.

- Imagine. Mande um beijo para Nakuru e Spinnel por mim.

- Pode deixar. Nakuru está te acenando aqui também, frenética. Sim, Nakuru, eu já disse... – Eriol conversou um pouco em voz baixa com a jovem, e Tomoyo não ouviu nada – Obrigado mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã.

- Até.

- Senhorita Daidouji? Para onde vamos primeiro?

A guarda-costas que servia de motorista aguardava a resposta de Tomoyo há um tempo considerável, enquanto a jovem tinha o olhar desfocado. De repente, Tomoyo voltou ao normal.

- Ah, me desculpe. Vamos para a casa do senhor Eriol Hiiragizawa, primeiro. 

- Certo.

O vidro da espaçosa limusine subiu, e Tomoyo foi separada da motorista. O que será que Eriol tinha de motivo especial? Ela tinha acertado quando pensou que ele iria gostar do local, mas...Por quê? O que o mago tramava, ela não sabia. Mas pelo menos, tentaria uma pista agora.

A limusine chegou rapidamente ao local, e Eriol não estava à vista, mas apareceu assim que o carro desligou o motor. A motorista saiu, abriu a porta, cumprimentou Eriol e este entrou:

- Bom dia, Tomoyo! Pontualidade britânica! – Eriol exibiu o relógio de pulso dele, onde eram oito horas em ponto.

- Faço o que posso, não é mesmo? Bom dia, Eriol. Bom, será que pode explicar porque pediu para ser apanhado primeiro?

- Ah, por uma simples razão. Tomoyo, o desafio de Shaoran será muito difícil...Diga-me, o local que sua mãe sugeriu, é cheio de gente?

- Não que eu saiba... Ela disse que é mais afastado da cidade...

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do jovem.

- Ótimo, muito bom...Ah, entreguei a cesta de salgados para a sua motorista, ela já deve ter guardado. Nakuru quis ajudar de qualquer jeito.

- Que gracinha! Depois eu agradeço para ela. Afinal, fui eu quem dei a idéia do passeio e dei trabalho.

- Trabalho nenhum, diga-se de passagem.

Mal a residência dos Kinomoto foi avistada, Tomoyo se empolgou.

- A casa da Sakura! Chegamos...Onde está a minha filmadora...Eriol, você viu?

- Não, não vi nada quando entrei.

- Hum... Ah, já sei. – Tomoyo apertou um botão, e o vidro desceu. – Hitomi, eu deixei a câmera aqui? 

- Sim, senhorita. Aqui neste banco.

- Obrigada.

Tomoyo pegou a câmera, fechou o vidro e começou a gravar.

Sakura já esperava na porta, e Tomoyo desceu correndo. Eriol foi atrás.

- Sakura! Você está encantadora! Que roupa linda! 

- Oi, Tomoyo! – disse uma Sakura vermelhinha – Eriol! Tudo bem?

- Tudo, Sakura. – sorriu o jovem mago. Enquanto Sakura era arrastada para dentro do carro, Eriol olhou para cima, e acenou, entrando em seguida no carro.

- Para quem acenou, Eriol? – perguntou Sakura quando estavam no carro, em direção à última parada antes do destino final.

- Para Kerberus e Yue.

- Yue? Kero? Eles estavam na janela?

- Estavam. Eu senti.

- Aiaiai...Não gosto que Yue entre no meu quarto assim... – Sakura tinha uma gota.

- Por que, Sakura? Seu quarto é lindo! – exclamou Tomoyo.

- Mas é que hoje eu saí com pressa... – sorriu a garota sem jeito.

- Pressa?

- Perdi a hora. Ainda bem que não era a primeira...

Houve um "Aaaahhhh...." em uníssono por parte de Tomoyo e Eriol.

Casa do Shaoran. Finalmente a última parada. O carro parecia mais um ônibus de excursão parando em quase todos os hotéis para pegar passageiros. 

Shaoran estava com uma mala imensa do lado de fora. Com a carranca de sempre. 

Eriol, que era o primeiro, desceu, acompanhado de Sakura e finalmente por Tomoyo. Quando chegou mais perto de Shaoran, quatro vultos surgiram do nada.

- Que fofinhas! Vocês de novo!

- E ele também! Não é uma graça?

Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanrei e Fenmei, as irmãs de Li, apertavam as faces das três pobres crianças. Shaoran suspirava.

- Vamos indo... Por favor, vão para casa.

- Ah, Shaoran...Vai, pequeno lobo!

- Anh? Elas te chamam assim? – perguntou Tomoyo, com a cara meio engraçada por estar sendo puxada por Fanrei.

- É, chamam. De onde você acha que veio o apelido do dia do bate-papo?

Eriol desvencilhou-se, ajudando a motorista a colocar as coisas no porta-malas. Entrou no carro, seguido por Tomoyo, e depois por Sakura, sendo que Shaoran acabou sendo o último. Eriol ficou satisfeito.

- Vamos para o parque! – exclamou Tomoyo.

Enquanto iam andando, os quatro conversaram bastante, e Eriol recebia olhares constantes de Shaoran, ora de raiva, ora de cinismo, até mesmo de nervoso. Tomoyo, ao lado de Eriol, estava sentindo a nuca queimar dos olhares de Shaoran, isso porque não eram diretamente para ela.

- Bom, assim que chegarmos vamos fazer o piquenique, vamos brincar ou o quê?

- Não sei, Sakura. A Hitomi vai ficar com a gente todo o tempo, vigiando. Eu pedi para ela ficar mais longe, para não atrapalhar o desafio do Shaoran.

Shaoran virou um pimentão em questão de segundos.

- Isso é bom, não é, Shaoran? – incitou Eriol.

- Ótimo... – Shaoran falou com tanta raiva que agora não se sabia se estava vermelho de vergonha ou raiva, e quase não conseguia pronunciar as palavras direito.

- Hum, nossa...Parece ser um desafio impressionante! – Tomoyo sorriu – Vamos ter várias opções. Segundo minha mãe disse, ela lembra...

- Sua mãe? – indagou Eriol. Ele parecia ter resumido em palavras as idéias dos demais, porque tinham a mesma cara de ponto de interrogação nos rostos.

- Sim, foi ela quem falou do parque. Por quê?

- Nada, nada...Achei que tinha sido você, porque você tinha dito que queria filmar a Sakura em um lugar novo e tudo... – completou Shaoran.

- Ai, Tomoyo! Me filmar? Você já tem tantas fitas... – falou Sakura, envergonhada.

- Nada disso! Eu não tenho nada desse parque da mamãe, e como eu ia dizendo, existem lugares lindos! Eu tenho que ter esse vídeo na minha coleção!! – os olhinhos da garota brilhavam.

- Está certo. Bom, e que opções temos?

- A cachoeira com o lago...Podemos sentar na margem dele. Um enorme corredor de cerejeiras novas, onde podemos escolher uma delas para ficar observando... Ou uma parte que fica atrás de um pequeno santuário, onde existe uma cerejeira imensa, a mais bela do local, e recebe luz quase todo o dia... A grama é muito verde e fresca, e a minha mãe disse que é o lugar mais bonito do parque.

- Hum... Parece legal! – bateu palmas Sakura.

- Só tem um inconveniente... – sentenciou Tomoyo em voz sombria.

- O quê?

- As lixeiras ficam um pouco longe...Precisa andar mais, mas compensa! 

Um novo sorriso apareceu na face de Eriol, e este foi notado por Shaoran.

Chegaram ao parque. Realmente, como Tomoyo dissera, era um lugar calmo. Um casal aqui ou ali passeava, ou algumas pessoas liam tranqüilas em algum banco ou encostados em cerejeiras. Cada um pegou sua cesta, Shaoran com dificuldades, e foram caminhando, com Hitomi sempre atrás.

No fim do corredor das cerejeiras, que pareciam ser a entrada do parque, havia de fato um santuário. Uma trilha grande, que saía pela esquerda, levava ao lago, conforme informava uma placa. No entanto, havia uma outra trilha, menos, que saía detrás da própria construção do santuário. Essa foi a escolhida. 

Era uma subida, e Hitomi disse que iria ficar ali no começo, sentada em um banco. Era só chamar que ela apareceria.

Passaram pelas lixeiras, ainda perto do santuário, e tiveram mais um pedaço de trilha de terra um tanto íngremes, mas quando chegaram ao topo...

Era por volta das dez da manhã. A cerejeira tinha as flores em todo o seu esplendor, e elas brilhavam como cristais, recebendo a luz do Sol. No lugar, parecia ter se formado uma clareira em volta da cerejeira antiga, e eles pudera, se instalar calmamente. 

Quando iam começar a abrir as cestas, um grito ecoou por todo o parque, calmo até então:

- KEROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! 

__

Continua no próximo capítulo...

****

Nota da autora: Oiê, pessoal! Tudo bom com vocês? Mais um capítulo que se acaba! Para a felicidade ou tristeza de vocês, não sei. ^^ Como estarei viajando agora, queria terminar e postá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, de coração! Agradeço a todos que vêm colaborando com o meu trabalho, valeu! Continuem deixando, é importante para melhorar o fic! Ou mandem e-mails: mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br!

Kissu e até mais,

Mari-chan. 


	4. Esquivas

**Aviso: **Todos os personagens de Card Captor Sakura não são meus. Eu não criei ninguém nem nada, pertencem ao CLAMP. No entanto, o enredo todo é meu. =)****

**Capítulo 4 – Esquivas**

Ao ouvir aquele grito, Hitomi subiu a ladeira que quase terminou de descer o mais rápido possível. O que teria acontecido? Não queria ter deixado quatro crianças sozinhas, mas Tomoyo tinha falado antes que se tratava de uma espécie de gincana, e como Shaoran era tímido, a presença dela não iria ser de muita ajuda.

Terminou de subir a ladeira e olhou para as quatro crianças, que começavam a organizar as coisas.

- Senhorita Daidouji! Está tudo bem?

- Ah, Hitomi! Claro, fique tranqüila. – sorriu Tomoyo calmamente. 

Hitomi ergueu uma sobrancelha por detrás dos óculos escuros que usava:

- Tem certeza absoluta, senhorita?

- Tenho! Se precisarmos de alguma coisa, iremos chamá-la. Prometo.

- Tudo bem. Estarei as ordens.

Hitomi virou de costas e começou a descer a ladeira mas duvidava muito que a chamariam se algo realmente acontecesse. Então, no meio do caminho, embrenhou-se nas árvores que margeavam a ladeira, subindo pelo meio delas com o silêncio e a cautela que sua profissão por vezes exigia.

Voltou à clareira e decidiu observar os quatro. Não porque estivesse remotamente interessada na gincana deles, é verdade. Mas sim porque sua profissão também não admitia falhas. Principalmente se tratando da jovem senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji, única herdeira de um patrimônio generoso.

***

- Sakura! O que aconteceu?

- O Kero... O Kero...

Sakura estava prestes a engasgar de raiva. A sua face estava tão corada que parecia ter ficado exposta ao sol ou qualquer coisa desse gênero por muito tempo.

- O Kero comeu quase todos os doces! – Sakura desabafou, jogando a cabeça para trás desanimada. – Ah, se eu pego... Ele já tinha comido outros, o papai teve que me ajudar de novo, e ele come outra vez! Vai ver se ele vai ter o pudim dele, vai ver só!

- Calma, Sakura. Você sabe que o Kerberus é assim. – falou Shaoran. 

Os outros três olharam.

- Li? Você está defendendo o Kero? – perguntou Tomoyo, resumindo a pergunta dos demais.

Shaoran corou de leve, e negou veementemente com a cabeça. 

- Não, não! Eu não disse isso! Eu quero dizer, eu disse isso para que a Sakura não brigasse, mas não estou defendendo aquele boneco de pelúcia! Quero dizer...

- Ah, entendi! Você está dizendo isso para acalmar Sakura e para ela não gastar suas energias com algo desse tipo! – sorriu Eriol.

Um raio fulminante saiu dos olhos de Shaoran, que não penetrou no sorriso calmo de Eriol. Shaoran já não gostava dele, tendo que aceitar as desculpas dele, então...

Engoliu em seco. A vida era cheia de provações, e aí estava mais uma dela. Deveria encará-la com honra.

***

Tomoyo olhou preocupada para Eriol, enquanto Sakura tentava entender o que se passava com Li, com a cabeça abaixada, como se estivesse tendo um conflito interno. Tomoyo sussurrou para Eriol, para que só ele pudesse ouvir:

- Você está fazendo de propósito, não é?

- Eu? 

- É sim. Tem algo a ver com o desafio dele, não tem? Já deve ser difícil para ele, e você faz uma brincadeira assim!

- Acalme-se você também.

- E se fosse com você? Gostaria de uma coisa dessas?

Os olhos de Eriol brilharam:

- Eu não teria metade dos problemas dele e já teria feito o desafio. 

Tomoyo olhou de esguelha para o amigo:

- Sei...

Sakura interviu, ao ver que os dois quase discutiam:

- Vamos, vamos terminar de colocar as coisas em ordem para comer! – ela sorriu em seguida.

- Certo! – exclamou Tomoyo e eles continuaram arrumando as coisas.

***

- ... E então eu descobri que era tudo mentira! – exclamou Sakura desapontada, apanhando o copo que estava usando, e tomando alguns goles de suco. – Eu sempre acredito!

Tomoyo e Eriol riram. Shaoran permanecera quieto.

- Sakura, Yamazaki quase nunca diz a verdade, quando se empolga com as histórias! Mas são bastante interessantes!

- Com certeza! – ajuntou Eriol.

- Mas você não ajuda o Yamazaki? – perguntou Sakura.

- Claro que sim! – respondeu Tomoyo por Eriol – Não sei quem parece mais criativo, nessas horas...

Nesse momento, enquanto as meninas riam, Eriol desviou o olhar para Shaoran, que estava ligeiramente carrancudo. Bom, dizer isso não é nenhuma novidade, mas o garoto estava mais fechado do que de costume, em posição defensiva.

Em seguida olhou como se não quisesse nada para as árvores, e viu um vulto. Juntou dois mais dois e percebeu que Hitomi estava ali, claro! Não iria deixá-los sozinhos depois do grito de Sakura! Era seu trabalho!

Então Eriol teve uma idéia...

***

- Já terminaram? – perguntou Eriol.

Todos confirmaram com a cabeça. Então Eriol pegou uma sacola vazia e começou a juntar o lixo dentro da mesma.

- Eu vou levar o lixo lá embaixo, então. 

Shaoran se descontraiu de leve. Bem melhor sem Eriol por perto, ficaria mais fácil. Mas ainda não entendia porquê estava com tanta dificuldade em realizar uma coisa tão simples... Por quê? A dúvida não deixava sua mente.

Os outros consentiram, e ele se levantou. Quando começava a descer a ladeira, e a ficar fora do campo de visão de Hitomi, Eriol virou a sacola de propósito no chão.

O barulho desviou a atenção de todos, que se viraram.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sakura, aflita com o barulho.

- Hum, nada, apenas um imprevisto... Tomoyo, poderia me trazer uma sacola nova vazia?

- Claro! – a garota se levantou e foi até ele.

Shaoran respirou fundo. 

***

Tomoyo andou calmamente até onde estava Eriol, e abaixou ao lado dele, para reparar o estrago.

- Muito obrigado. – sorriu Eriol com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

- Eriol, Eriol... Você não me engana. Acha que eu não sei que fez isso com alguma intenção?

- Como assim? – Eriol fez a mais fingida cara de desentendido.

- Ora, simples. Primeiro: a sacola que você carregava não estourou, como se pode ver. E você não é bobo ao ponto de virá-la no chão. 

Eriol ficou em silêncio e Tomoyo continuou:

- Segundo: se a sacola não está furada, não tem motivo para me pedir uma segunda. Portanto, me faz acreditar que me pediu para vir aqui apenas porque a minha presença lá atrapalha seus planos.

Eriol sorriu.

- Só isso?

- Não. E também porque é o melhor jeito de tirar Hitomi de lá.

- Como você sabe? – Eriol se espantou de verdade.

- Eu conheço as minhas guarda-costas. – Tomoyo sorriu satisfeita – E eu sei que elas não iriam embora depois de um grito como o da Sakura, por mais inocente que ele seja. 

Eriol fez uma reverência disfarçada. 

- Parabéns. Definitivamente, não tem graça brincar desse jeito com você. Mas, agora que descobriu meus planos, vai descer comigo até a lixeira?

- Vou sim. Vamos.

Os dois se levantaram e segurando as duas sacolas, desceram a ladeira.

***

Hitomi ficou nervosa. E agora? O que faria, as crianças tinham se separado! Decidiu deixar os dois que estavam seguros na clareira e descer acompanhando Tomoyo. Afinal, dentre todos, Tomoyo Daidouji provavelmente seria a mais visada em eventuais seqüestros ou coisas do gênero. Saiu do seu esconderijo e desceu a rampa pelo meio das árvores, paralelamente.

***

Shaoran relaxou. Sentiu que aquela presença que vigiava a todos tinha ido embora. Agora estava bem melhor.

Bem melhor? O que ele estava falando? Estava sozinho com Sakura! E agora?

Era a hora para o desafio, mas... Mas...Eriol tinha de estar presente, senão não iria aceitar, provavelmente, que tinha cumprido o desafio. Mas...

A palavra de Sakura! Claro! Poderia pedir para Sakura confirmar tudo a Eriol depois, como não?

À medida que pensava essas coisas, Shaoran inclinava a cabeça ou fazia expressões engraçadas, como se conversasse com si mesmo.

Sakura tinha um ponto de interrogação na cara.

***

- Shaoran está em débito comigo. Acho que ele não vai gostar disso...

- Ah, não acho... – comentou Tomoyo – Shaoran tem honra. Ele não vai se aproveitar.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Não estamos lá para saber, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

**Nota da autora: **Eu gostaria de avisar a todos que neste fanfic, as coisas funcionam como se Shaoran jamais tivesse se declarado para Sakura, ok? Gomen por estar falando agora, mas eu esqueci desse detalhe. Detalhe não, peça fundamental, senão o fic não tem sentido algum! Gomen nasai gozaimasu, mina-san!

Thanx de coração a todos os incentivos! Amei todos, e gostaria que não parassem de enviá-los, seja postando reviews ou mandando um e-mail para: mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br. Os comentários de vocês são fundamentais! =) 

Kisses para vocês, e até o próximo capítulo!

Mari-chan.


	5. Conclusões

****

Aviso: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura pertencem ao CLAMP, não são meus! ^^ Mas o enredo e a história são! =)

****

Capítulo 5 – Conclusões

O coração de Shaoran ia acelerando cada vez mais rápido, batendo tão depressa que Shaoran tinha a impressão de que Sakura iria poder ouvi-lo, daqui a pouco. Respirou fundo. Não podia deixar que ela notasse.

Sakura olhava Shaoran com uma mistura de pena e curiosidade. Era claro que o amigo se debatia com alguma coisa internamente, além de não ter falado muito durante todo o passeio. O que acontecia?

E, ainda por cima, ao ver que Eriol e Tomoyo haviam os deixado só e o comportamento de Shaoran continuava igual, Sakura só pôde deduzir que o problema ali era ela mesma.

Bom, de certa forma, a garota tinha acertado nas suas adivinhações.

***

Shaoran estava pensando em como faria aquilo. Se declararia agora? Mesmo que ninguém estivesse vendo? E depois falaria para Eriol que havia cumprido seu desafio? Mas que tipo de desafio era aquele, se não houvessem testemunhas? 

Espere um momento... Sakura era a testemunha, claro. Ela falaria se ele não tivesse cumprido o que prometera.

- O Eriol e a Tomoyo estão demorando, não estão, Shaoran?

O garoto foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Sakura, que chegou um tanto distante para seus ouvidos, de tão desconectados do mundo exterior.

- Anh?

- O Eriol e a Tomoyo... Achei que a lixeira era mais perto.

Shaoran apenas consentiu com a cabeça, gesto que só deixou Sakura mais triste. Por algum motivo que ela desconhecia, ele ainda por cima estava monossilábico, como o vira em poucas ocasiões. Shaoran só ficava assim quando precisava dizer ou tomar decisões importantes...

Importantes?

***

- Eriol, vamos subir... Não podemos demorar muito mais aqui em baixo, já enrolamos o suficiente para o Shaoran fazer o que ele sabe que tem que fazer.

- Ele leva muito a sério essas brincadeiras...

- Eu sei, mas quem começou tudo foi você, né Eriol?

Eriol sorriu.

- Ele podia ter desistido.

Tomoyo sentou-se em um banco de madeira bem cuidado, que havia ali perto, perto de um carvalho grande e que fazia bastante sombra, justamente no lugar do banco que ocupava, e suspirou.

- O que está querendo me dizer com isso?

- Que foi uma jogada baixa, Eriol. Você e eu sabemos, pelo menos, que a honra é um dos pontos fortes do Shaoran.

- Sim, lógico. Mas continue com o seu raciocínio, por favor. 

- Claro. Como eu ia dizendo, você sabe que o Shaoran nunca iria voltar atrás, e fez um desafio desses! 

Eriol sorriu. Se aproximou e parou na frente de Tomoyo, olhando bem nos olhos dela. Os dois ficaram alguns segundos assim, até que Eriol sentou-se ao lado dela, no mesmo banco, sobre a sombra da mesma árvore.

- Tomoyo, acho que você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não é muito bom fazer as coisas desse jeito, mas às vezes... As pessoas precisam de alguém que dê um empurrão, para que elas ajustem a vida delas, Tomoyo.

- Então você...

Tomoyo estava surpresa. Então no final das contas, Eriol estava apenas ajudando Shaoran.

- Sim, eu estou. Tentando, pelo menos. A Sakura iria demorar mais para perceber. E quem tem que tomar a iniciativa nesse tipo de coisa costumam ser os garotos, né? – Eriol sorriu para Tomoyo novamente, mas dessa vez foi um sorriso um tanto diferente.

Tomoyo corou, e desviou o olhar, para logo depois recolocá-lo em Eriol.

***

Hitomi estava ficando com cãibra, de estar por tanto tempo na mesma posição. Estava aflita pelos dois meninos que havia deixado lá em cima, mas não podia tirar os olhos da filha de sua cliente. Não mesmo.

Mexeu um pouco o pescoço que ameaçava perder os movimentos. Quando tentou esticar um pouco a perna direita que estivera dobrada todo esse tempo, Hitomi desequilibrou-se e caiu com tudo para trás, fazendo um barulho considerável nos arbustos.

***

- A sua guarda-costas está cansada...

- Hum-hum... – Tomoyo sussurrou de volta – Coitada. Vamos voltar?

- Não, ainda não. Temos que mantê-la presa aqui em baixo. – Eriol sussurrou no ouvido de Tomoyo.

Outro barulho na mata.

***

Hitomi não acreditou... Então aquele menino... Estava flertando com Tomoyo?

Estava ponderando sobre isso quando caiu de novo, dessa vez para o outro lado. Mas de espanto. Que rapidez a dos jovens de hoje em dia...

***

Sakura resolveu colocar as coisas em pratos limpos. O silêncio que pendurava entre os dois estava desconfortável há um bom tempo, descontando o fato de Shaoran estar debatendo consigo mesmo. 

- Shaoran?

Nada, silêncio e ignorância em resposta.

- Shaoran? Está me ouvindo?

Novamente, sem retorno.

Sakura tocou o braço de Shaoran de leve, mas foi o suficiente para que este desse um salto e recuasse dois metros da garota.

- O que foi?

Sakura ficou realmente assustada. Por que ele estava daquele jeito? A companhia dela não era agradável mais para ele?

- Eu... Eu vou descer para ver como o Eriol e a... Tomoyo estão. É, eu vou descer...

Sakura não disfarçou o desapontamento e a tristeza na sua voz, e apanhou sua bolsa, pronta para descer.

Enquanto Sakura fazia esses pequenos movimentos, Shaoran teve um estalo. Ele não entendeu por que Sakura estava triste no início, mas era claro que a culpa era toda dele! Levantou-se.

Quando Sakura começava a querer descer a ladeira que conduzia para o local onde Tomoyo e Eriol estavam, ela sentiu seu pulso ser retido pela mão de Shaoran.

- Shaoran?

- Sakura, por favor. Eu preciso contar uma coisa para você.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça, e os dois se sentaram onde estavam.

- Pode falar... – Sakura ainda estava triste, e Shaoran tinha notado. 

- Sakura, eu sei que pode ter parecido rude da minha parte ficar em silêncio... E que você pode ter achado que não gostava de você...

Li parou por um momento de falar, e Sakura arregalou os olhos esmeralda dela, para poder ver melhor, mesmo enxergando Shaoran bem. Na verdade, ela queria ouvir melhor. Li havia notado que ela estava triste?

- É que tudo isso aconteceu porque eu estava com a cabeça cheia... Preocupado...

Preocupado? Sakura entrou em parafuso, tentando entender. Mas parecia que era sério, e que Shaoran tinha algo importante mesmo a dizer, exatamente como ela tinha pensado. 

- Por que eu tinha que fazer uma coisa importante... E não tinha como regredir. Eu dei minha palavra e vou cumpri-la.

Então envolvia a palavra de Shaoran. A coisa era séria, pensou Sakura.

- Sakura... Sakura... – Li ergueu o rosto, para poder ver melhor Sakura, que agora não estava mais triste, mas sim ansiosa por uma conclusão. – Eu... Queria dizer...

- Queria me dizer... – tentou ajudar Sakura. Ela viu que Li tinha corado furiosamente, e fazia esforço para continuar falando. Ou já estaria a quilômetros dali. 

***

- Você acha que ele já conseguiu?

- Sinceramente? Acho que não... Vamos ameaçar a voltar... Se o Li perceber que gente vem vindo, ele deve tomar uma atitude. 

- Certo. – concordou Tomoyo, olhando no relógio – Mais dois minutos e vamos subir.

***

Hitomi estava com medo de chegar mais para a frente e cair de novo. Aliás, ainda bem que eles não tinham notado sua presença ali...

O que eles tanto falavam? Bom, ela não podia se arriscar... Mas que a curiosidade estava correndo-a por dentro era verdade...

***

- Sakura... Eu queria dizer...

Sakura estava apreensiva. Era a quinta vez que Shaoran tentava dizer a mesma coisa. Segurou as mãos dele, para dar-lhe firmeza. 

- Shaoran, eu não vou fazer nada. Não precisa ter medo. 

Li surpreendente relaxou, e conseguiu controlar a suas palavras, falando pausadamente.

- Sakura, eu queria dizer que eu... Gosto muito de você. Não como um amigo... Eu queria dizer que te amo. De verdade.

Sakura sentiu que as suas mãos estavam sendo seguras de um modo forte pelas de Li, como se ele não quisesse perdê-la.

Ela sorriu:

- Isso fazia parte do jogo do Eriol, né?

Shaoran respirou fundo.

- Fazia. Mas não faz mais. – Sakura olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Li, e viu que ele não poderia estar mentindo... Sentiu o próprio coração disparar, sem controle. De algum modo, a declaração de Shaoran a afetara muito.

Li continuou:

- Eu... Achava que iria ser um desafio fácil, já que eu não sentia nada de mais por você, Sakura. Mas... À medida que a hora da declaração se aproximava, eu percebi que eu gostava mesmo de você... Eu só não havia percebido. O jogo do Eriol me fez acordar. 

Sakura não conseguiu conter um sorriso. 

***

- Vamos subir. 

- Certo. 

Os dois se levantaram, e subiram a ladeira que levava a clareira onde Sakura e Shaoran estavam tão rápido que Hitomi, dolorida das cãibras, mal tivera tempo de acompanhá-los.

***

Sakura pensou nas palavras de Shaoran... Então algo dentro dela acordou também. Percebeu o carinho que tinha por ele, como gostava de tê-lo por perto... E notou que também gostava dele.

Incrível como não havia percebido isso antes, tão na sua frente. Tudo por causa de um jogo, aparentemente inocente. Bom, não tão inocente. 

Apenas duas palavras foram suficientes para que todo o vazio de uma possível rejeição que Li previa, da sua própria declaração, fosse expulso de dentro dele:

- Eu também.

E os dois se abraçaram.

No exato momento que Tomoyo e Eriol tinham terminado de subir a ladeira, e Hitomi um pouco depois, ofegante.

- Vejo que estamos prontos para ir embora? – sugeriu Eriol, vendo os dois abraçados.

Os dois se viraram, e para surpresa geral, desfizeram o abraço, mas não soltaram as mãos. 

- Fico feliz pelos dois! – exclamou Tomoyo, correndo para pegar sua câmera, que estivera presa em uma árvore, ligada o tempo todo.

O recém formado casal estranhou:

- Vocês já sabiam? 

- Já. – responderam os dois em uníssono. 

Rindo, os quatro começaram a descer a ladeira, para voltarem para suas casas. E mais uma vez, Hitomi desceu a ladeira desembestada, para chegar a tempo no carro. E quase caiu no meio do caminho.

***

Um a um os quatro voltaram para suas casas. Tomoyo e Eriol estavam felizes por terem conseguido seu intuito, juntando Sakura e Shaoran, que finalmente haviam percebido que a pessoa que amavam estava tão próxima deles. Mesmo tendo de usar um artifício como um jogo, para acordá-los.

Os últimos a serem deixados em casa foram Eriol e Shaoran. Tomoyo havia ficado na casa de Sakura, para conversarem um pouco. 

Chegaram logo a casa de Eriol. Eriol desceu e se despediu.

- Bom, até amanhã na escola, Shaoran.

- Até mais.

Quando Eriol quase ia sumindo de vista, Shaoran o chamou:

- Eriol!

Ele se virou:

- Sim, Shaoran?

Li sorriu triunfante.

- Eu não esqueci do seu favor... Você será pago, não vou esquecer, e nem você.

- Não duvido.

- Mas com uma condição.

- Qual? – Eriol cruzou os braços, curioso.

- Será na mesma moeda. – e fechou os vidros do carro, pedindo educadamente para que Hitomi o levasse para sua casa.

Eriol sorriu. Que coisa... Descobrira outro ponto forte de Shaoran, a generosidade. Se bem que para ele, Eriol Hiiragizawa, seria um tormento...

****

- FIM - 

__

Continua...Em uma próxima história?

****

Nota da autora: Até que enfim! O "Verdade ou Desafio?" foi terminado! Espero que tenham gostado da história, e quero agradecer muito, mas muito mesmo a todas as pessoas que acompanharam o fanfic e enviaram comentários para melhorá-lo! 

Mais do que nunca, quero agradecer pela paciência também. Eu demorei muito com os fanfics de CCS, porque passei (na verdade, estou passando) por uma crise obsessiva por J-Rock, e acabei escrevendo mais sobre J-Rock como tema do que sobre CCS... Gomen nasai gozaimasu!

Anyway... Este fic é para vocês! Muito obrigada de coração, e até uma próxima história! 

Para contato, ou deixem uma review ou escrevam para mari-chan.mlg@bol.com.br. Terei muito prazer em responder todos os e-mails! ^^v

Thanks pelo apoio durante mais uma jornada,

Mari-chan. 


	6. Troco

_- Me encontre à meia-noite, no parque do Rei Pingüim._

Eriol suspirou, olhando para o relógio. Quase o horário combinado. Mas nem de longe sabia se deveria ou não atender ao pedido que havia sido feito pelo telefone.  
Reconhecera a voz. Shaoran. Mas o que o seu amigo poderia querer estava fora do alcance da sua mente. Não conseguiu pensar em nada. Suspirando, apanhou um casaco que estava pendurado no canto da sala, saindo para o parque.

Nakuru saiu abriu a porta de um quarto, correndo para a porta principal. Olhando pelo olho-mágico, constatou com satisfação que Eriol estava deixando a casa.  
- Suppi! O Eriol saiu! Pega o telefone!  
Uma criatura roxa voadora chegou ao lado de Nakuru, entregando um telefone sem fio.  
- Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo, Nakuru?  
- Absoluta...

Olhou ao redor. Nada. Ninguém estava no parque àquela hora.  
O jovem mago colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco. Tinha sido uma boa idéia trazê-lo, estava mais frio do lado de fora do que ele pensara. Andando devagar, sentou-se em um balanço, admirando o parque sob a luz da lua.  
Foi quando tudo escureceu.

_Continua em uma nova história. Definitivamente._

**N/A:** Muito em breve, eu vou estar colocando online a nova história. Finalmente, o favor prestado a Shaoran por Eriol será pago. Mas como? 

Até em breve! 

Mari-chan. 


End file.
